Build:Team - 600/Smite Arachni's Haunt
After the renewal of the 600/smite. This is the new version of the popular Arachni's Haunt dungeon. It yields a lot of reputation points along with some cool weapons. Team Composition *''600'' *''Smite'' *''QZ'' 600 prof=Mo/Me Div=12+1+1 Prot=11+3 Dom=6SpiritBondof AbsorptionBreakerInverterComplicateBondAura/build Equipment * Use lowest AL possible. * Survivor Insignias and Runes of Vitae. Also use the highest affordable Vigor Rune. * Caster weapon with 20% Enchanting. Shield with +45 when Enchanted and -2 when Enchanted is preferred. Use this to auto-attack and regain aggro. * Beginners use a 12+1+3 headpiece. Smite prof=Mo/Me Div=12+3 Smit=12+1+3of JudgmentUral's Hammer!"SignetWrathRetributionSpiritAuraRebirth/build Equipment *Any Armor with Survivor or Radiant Insignias and Vitae/Attunement Runes. *20% Staff with +20 energy. *This one uses preferably 12+1+3 on both attributes. Use 12+1+3 for sure on the smiting prayers. That is a must. QZ prof=R/Mo Wild=12+1+3 Beast=12+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionSpringAuraBondSuccorWinds/build Equipment *Any Armor with Survivor or Radiant Insignias and Vitae/Attunement Runes. *+20 Energy Staff *This one uses preferably 12+1+3 on both attributes. Use 12+1+3 for sure on the wilderness survival. That is a must. Variant *[Echoes@16 for managing with Healing Signet. Note *This can easily be done by a hero. Just give it a 12+3 Beast Mastery if you don't want to waste money. *Another thing how this can be done, which can speed up the run somewhat: prof=R/Rt Wild=12+1+3 Beast=12+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionSpringWindsEchoesSpiritsof My Flesh/build *Using this with a Blood is Power (BiP), things can speed up, since you are able to move your spirits easily. Main Usage 600 *Always keep up PS and sb. Only cast SoA in secure occasions, meaning that every spider is knocked-down. *Use SB if you really need it. IN QZ RANGE! *Use Complicate on the skill that make a difference in time. Some of these are those from the lifeweaver and the troll ungeunt from Arachni. *Pain Inverter to speed up your run. *Maintain Enchantments. Smite *Maintain 4-6 on the 600, 7 on yourself. Keep maintaining HW and SoJ (include "BUH!" for extra damage), but don't gain aggro. *Pre-cast SoJ and HW on the 600 before engaging. *Regain energy with blessed signet. QZ *Maintain Enchantments *Pre-cast spirits with SQ->QZ->Others *Try to keep Winds in range for extra diversion of arrows to aid the 600. *You are the first to cast, then the smite, 600 last (in combat). Dungeon Usage *You can run to the dungeon. This is highly time-ineffective. That is why a perma is always nice to have. The perma's build can be e.g.: prof=A/E Sha=12+1+3 Air=12of SwiftnessFormof Distressof Perfectionof the MasterStabilityEscapeCharge/build Lvl 1 *Kill the ooze, keep SB up and pull the necro ooze into the jets. *Grab the torch and burn down the web. Drop the torch, there will be another one to burn down the next web. *Progress through the dungeon. *You can go through the door on the first level without killing the boss, use this to skip the eggs and make the run alot faster. Lvl 2 *Grab the torch and do not aggro the incubus *Burn the spider web and keep the torch if you want to, the next torch is nearby. *Clear the groups and keep heading in the west direction. The big room is Arachni's. *Burn the eggs on the right and pull them into the jets for more damage, or if you find your not getting enough energy stand in the jets. Pain inverter the Paragon spiders. *If you wish slowly burn the eggs one by one to not get overwhelmed with the bloodweavers. *After the right side is down head over to the left and repeat. *Collect chest. Notes *Complicate is not in the right status yet, for the real Complicate, visit this one. Rewards, Times and Advice *Arachni's Haunt runs provide up to 10-15k for each player. The main reason is because of the low amount of runners. The special weapons you want to find are the Insectoid Staff and the Insectoid Scythe. *Runs in the Haunt bring at least 5k of your investment back. *In Terms of Time, experienced runners can provide a clean 35-45 minutes run. Inexperienced runners can provide an under one hour run. *When running, you do not need a specific skill, since you are possibly able to do everything way easier without help. *When running, the best spot to ask for money is in front of Arachni's room. Counters *Too many Oozes. *A very, very, very low chance of interrupt on the wrong skill. *Draining your energy by spamming at high amounts. *Not being good around Lifeweavers. They are a pain. At the talk page it is best explained how to counter them.